Arcanists
Combining arcane theory with tools, gears, levers, and machine ideals, the arcane mechanist is a creator of unique and unusual inventions within Thrael. The mechanist's skill with anything mechanical is just short of amazing, and they are handy to have in the fray with their exploding devices and whirling gizmos. Whether it is the relative simplicity found in a locked box's trap, or the complexity of a flying machine, it is well known by all that a mechanist is the master of his domain. The arcanist relies on its mechanism weapons with a tiny smattering of spells offensively and its evasion defensively. Arcanists should concentrate on dexterity and reasoning. Arcanist spells rely on their mechanism weapons to do damage, and recieve the weapon's metal and quality bonuses when used. Spells Arcane Prime The Arcane Prime spell circle encompasses all the basic precepts of the Arcane sphere. Generally prime lists have many simple spells that demonstrate the general rotes and rules of the sphere in question. Arcane Prime spells are divided up into two catagories: cantrips and rotes. Arcane Prime cantrips are smaller spells known particularly for flashier effects; while Arcane Prime rotes are simply minor spells which demonstrate Arcane concepts. Via Res Vadis Via Vas Glym Via Res Ars This circle is available to Arcanist Mechanists. Via Res Ars spells may be learned from Arbis in the Tower of Dhond. This circle is mutually exclusive to Via Vir Res. Via Vir Res This circle is available to Arcanist Mechanists. Via Vir Res spells may be learned from Ellyo in the Tower of Dhond. This circle is mutually exclusive to Via Res Ars. Crafts Mechanical Crafts These crafts can be made at any workbench 'Essence Combustion Actuator' Tool: Workbench Ingredients: Two plates of the same material Two rivets Four wires Description: Creates a device that provides a magic bonus to gnosis and allows the arcanist to cast spells while wearing up to heavy leather without disruption of the arcanist's spells. The device must be integrated into the flesh of its user by means of Bioarcanomechanical Integration in order to function. The bonus to gnosis scales with user's sorcery, reasoning, quality of the essence combustion actuator, and material of the essence combustion actuator (determined by the material of the plates). 'Elemental Agitator' Tool: Workbench Ingredients: One plate Four rivets One wire One yard of silk or spunsilk Description: Creates a device that provides a chance for elemental damage backlashes to strike attackers when the arcanist is under the effects of Elemental Protection. The device must be integrated into the flesh of its user by means of Bioarcanomechanical Integration in order to function. The additional armor scales with user's sorcery, reasoning, quality of the elemental agitator, and material of the elemental agitator (determined by the material of the plate). 'Kinetic Field Manipulator' Tool: Workbench Ingredients: One plate Two tubes Four wires One essence combustion actuator Description: Creates a device that functions as an essence combustion actuator and provides additional armor resistance when the arcanist is under the effects of Force Field. The device must be integrated into the flesh of its user by means of Bioarcanomechanical Integration in order to function. The additional armor scales with user's sorcery, reasoning, quality of the kinetic field manipulator, and material of the kinetic field manipulator (determined by the material of the plate). 'Gyrocopter' Tool: Workbench Ingredients: Six gears Four plates Two rivets Two rods of the same material Two screws One skyfire topaz Two springs One Wire Five yards of batiste, cambric, canvas, cotton, dowlas, linen, lockeram, muslin, silk, or spunsilk Description: Creates a gyrocopter that allows its wearer to fly when worn and used. The duration of the flight scales with the user's reasoning , mechanisms, quality of the gyrocopter, and material of the gyrocopter (determined by the material of the rods). 'Reflexive Arc Responder' Tool: Workbench Ingredients: One plate Two screws Six wires of the same material Two skyfire topazes Description: Creates a device that provides a magic bonus to evasion when the arcanist is under the effects of motes cantrip. The device must be integrated into the flesh of its user by means of Bioarcanomechanical Integration in order to function. The bonus to evasion scales with user's sorcery, reasoning, quality of the reflexive arc responder, and material of the reflexive arc responder (determined by the material of the wires). Alchemical Crafts Equipment needed: Mortar and Pestle, Retort, Basic Solution, Form of Ignition (matches or Pyre Diamond Gloves). All of these except Ignition can be found at your local Alchemy Supply Shop. Step 1: Gather Plantlife with Foraging. (Do not use healing herbs.) Step 2: Create Gray Powder (put plant in mortar, grind mortar.) Step 3: Cast Alchemical Arcana. Step 4: Hold a metal sliver or ingot in your primary hand and a gray powder in the other. Step 5: Cast Metal Essence Infusion on the powder. Step 6: Put the powder in the retort. Step 7: Put an equal amount of Basic Solution in the retort. Step 8: Light retort with gloves, or other ignition source. Step 9: Mix Retort. Step 10: Allow the flames to go out on the retort. Step 11: Bottle and enjoy. Tips: * Always use an equal portion of powder and basic solution. You can see how many doses of powder you have by looking at it. * Ensure that you cast Lesser Metal Control before ingesting. You will not feel any effects if you neglect to cast. * See HELP ALCHEMY (or HELP 15.12) for additional information.